octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peso Penguin
Peso the Penguin is the medical officer for the Octonauts. He is a small, kind-hearted penguin from a large family of penguins. Peso likes to help any injured sea creature, from blob fish to sharks to the humuhumunukunukuapua. He is very shy and gets easily scared by Kwazii's spooky stories, but he can be brave when there is someone who needs his help. He has a little brother named Pinto who thinks he is a real hero and is smaller than him. Pinto has even been to visit him a few times at the Octopod. He is the second smallest main character in the Octonauts crew. Peso is often the first to show fear when a mission involves any kind of danger, but he has shown that he is very capable of pulling through even the most stressful situations. He tends to always say "I help any creature who is hurt or sick no matter what." Unlike the rest of the crew, he can go underwater without a helmet, as he is able to hold his breath. He's a talented medic, often gaining the trust of injured or frightened sea creatures far easier than his crewmates due to his gentle personality, politeness and he's able to bandage them up even quicker, and sometimes he gives the underwater creature a sticker. Like Captain Barnacles, Peso also has a love for a specific kind of instrument; the Xylophone. In "The Octonauts and The Beluga Whales" he plays the same song as the Beluga Whale song of this. Obviously sounding British in the UK version, the US version of the show gave him a Hispanic accent. Wayne Grayson's voicing of Peso is also considerably deeper than Paul Panting's. In “The Yellow-Bellied Sea Snakes”, Peso gets hurt for the first time. After he gets caught in a storm, he finds himself stranded on a beach. When he tries to get up, he finds out he has been injured with one of his flippers, having one of them stung by one of the sea snakes. He stands as the most valuable member of the team. Appearance Like the other Octonauts, Peso has a large head in proportion to his body. The white feathers on his face are separated from the black ones in an oval shape, with a widow's peak-like dip at the top. His tummy is white. He has no nose. He has round black eyes with a small white dot in the center of each that represents both his pupils and the light reflection. He has a small, round yellow beak and tangerine orange webbed legs. He wears a black-and-white shirt that looks exactly like his torso, a deep blue-trimmed icy blue medic hat bearing the Octonauts symbol, and a sea blue collar. Other Outfits * Deep Sea Suit * Tuxedo * Suction Cup Suit * Inside-Out Suit * Snow Suit (despite being a cold adapted animal) Octo Alert When Captain Barnacles sounds the "Octo Alert" he is usually found in the Sick Bay. For the Launch Bay he is usually with Barnacles and Kwazii running in the hallway. Quotes *''"Flappity flippers!"'' *''"When a sea creature is sick, I'm there."'' *''"I help any creature who is sick or hurt, no matter what."'' *''"I am here to help you feel better!"'' * "Good as new!" * "You need a bandage." * "Hup,Cha, Hoy, Yah!" (When bandaging, unbandaging or untangling tentacles.) Other friends * Vampire Squid * Boo the Spookfish * Slippy the Snot Sea Cucumber * Leon the Elephant Seal * Jelly the Comb Jelly * Twinkle the Sea Star * Sonny and Janis the Seahorses * Lemmy the Lemon Shark * Puffy the Porcupine Puffer * Simone the Yellow-bellied sea snake * Old Harry the Tree lobster * Leo the Lions Mane jellyfish Known Family * Pinto - Little Brother * Mom - Mother * Rocko - Evolutionary Cousin * Ooju - Evolutionary Cousin * Pogo - Big Brother * Aunt Papita (picture) * Grandma Perdita (picture) * Uncle Pepe (picture) * Piñata -Sister (picture) * Petina -Cousin (picture) Gallery If you want to see more pictures of Peso, See Peso Penguin/Gallery. Category:Penguins Category:Male characters Category:Boys Category:Bird Category:Medical Category:Males Category:Scout